1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to treatment of Anxiety Disorders including Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), Acute Stress Disorder (ASD), Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD), Substance Abuse/Dependence (SA/D), Insomnia, Binge-Eating Disorder (BED) and Gamma hydroxybutyrate (GHB) drug-induced flashbacks including all of the traumatic stress disorders, military or non-military, rape and sexual abuse, drug induced or not, in humans including children by administration of donepezil hydrochloride, its derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Donepezil is a generic term to identify the chemical compound (±)-2,3-dihydro-5,6-dimethoxy-2-[[1-(phenyl methyl)-4-piperidinyl]methyl]-1H-inden-1-one hydrochloride. It is useful in the therapy of Alzheimer's disease and its mild and severe forms. It belongs to acetylcholinesterase inhibitors with a dual histamine H3 receptor antagonist/M2 muscarinic antagonist, which includes donepezil, heptylphysostigmine, tacrine, rivastigmine and galantamine. Also in Alzheimer's disease, antagonists of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors like memantine are prescribed. It also includes a combination of a histamine H3 receptor antagonist and an M2 muscarinic antagonist which could be given with an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.